The present disclosure relates to methods, electronic devices and systems involved in management of cryptographic keys.
Nowadays cryptographic techniques are ubiquitous in fields of activity such as data processing and telecommunications. Cryptographic techniques are used for various purposes including, for instance: authentication, ensuring the confidentiality and integrity of data, and so on.
Cryptographic techniques involve the use of cryptographic keys and so it becomes necessary to provide various key management functions, for example: key protection, and functions involved in maintenance of a key life cycle (e.g. key generation, key registration, key distribution, key revocation, and so on).
Different key management mechanisms have been proposed including, for example, those specified in the ISO/IEC 11770 standard (Information technology—Security techniques—Key management).